The Gift of The Goddess
by misericordia98
Summary: Genesis' faith in the words written in Loveless is justified and Minerva herself shows up to confirm it. /One-shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

He grazed the skin on his back angrily. If only there was a way to erase the despair, wringing his heart with every thought, pulling him deeper and deeper. And the worst part was that it had no end.

His was on his knees, finally. The end of every soldier. That's what it looked like. Begging for the pain to end, in the darkness. And everyone else is gone, of course. People needed soldiers only to have a symbol, to believe in the victory. Not to see their hope on their knees, suffer and in weakness.

The pain, though, it was distracting. Keeping his attention diverted. He seemed to have no other way to escape the regret, the failure, the monstrosity of his own existence. He couldn't stand himself, what he had become, betraying what he once was. The longing for the past was grasping him on the one side, the dreadful ruin of the present to another.

Degradation was, however, a slow process. He couldn't speed it up in any way, it felt like being torn apart from inside out. He couldn't speed it up, damn it. The one comforting thought was to know that he deserved that agony. It purified, cleansed his betrayal.

But the hours... the hours were so long.

The skin on his body was cracked, raw and rugged. Sore. His skin was his prison and his punishment. And what better punishment for an abomination like him?

"Genesis." A silky voice reached him and pierced through the layers of darkness he had sunk. "Don't close your eyes yet."

White light blinded him and he tried to cover his face.

"Let it... be over." He breathed out in a desperation.

Instead of a reply, a laughter like ringing bells surprised him.

"Why is my hero fallen?"

Genesis furrowed, dropping his hand. His vision adjusted to the light and soon was able to discern a single female figure.

It was radiating with light. Her presence had an ever bright aura of grace. An ivory dress covered her body from head to toe, but her feet were bare. The long, golden hair fell freely down her shoulders, adorned by a brilliant circlet on her forehead.

And her eyes had a striking power and held dignity only those who held unlimited power could show. A magnetizing gaze caught Genesis' and locked it there.

"I failed you." Genesis' voice was grave. "I-"

"There is no hate." She stopped him evenly, her slow pace layered the silence even more. "Only joy."

Genesis sunk in silence surprised to hear Loveless from Minerva's lips. Her light form neared him and kneeled, folding carefully the matter so it doesn't crease.

"For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn." She fixed her eyes steadily upon his, now on his level. But he couldn't endure its righteousness and bend down, eyes blurred with tears. Beloved?

The word reached his deepest, piercing through like a blade.

"Healer of worlds." Minerva reached for his chin and raised it, suddenly a smile on her face, inches away. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul."

Genesis stood still, mesmerized by the warm, divine light that she possessed. Her touch, ever so tender and ethereal, evoked fear.

"Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Genesis peered into her joyful eyes in wonder. Was he worthy to meet his end, there, on his knees, a failure, and a traitor; falling apart in her very presence?

"Not your end, Genesis." She laughed. The sound of thousand ringing bells. Pure and strong. It echoed through the space around them. His body shivered and his face grimaced in a fit of pain. But she was so close...

He didn't lose her eyes for a second, despite the ache. Minerva caught his head in both hands and leaned to kiss his forehead.

And then it stopped. The pain washed away. A melting sensation enveloped Genesis and he felt his skin rejuvenate, his strength renewing. His eyes inquired. What was that? He didn't deserve such mercy.

"Oh, Genesis." She whispered in sadness. "You deserve it the most."

"Loveless..." Genesis breathed out. "It ends with a sacrifice."

"You'll understand." Minerva inclined her head a bit. "With time."

His breath was taken away. The softness of her lips came with some kind of power. Like a permanent, everlasting seal, a testament, and a blessing...

The overwhelming thought struck him instantly and she pulled away. The promised blessing he waited for so long.

"The gift of the goddess." Genesis gasped, his lips almost curving in a smile.

She nodded.

"I give it to you, Genesis..." She stood up, her hand still on his chin."...for I know you'll keep and cherish it. It is you I chose and no one else."

Genesis finally found the strength to rise and he did rise.

"Fall no more, Genesis." Minerva continued quietly, a strange melancholy into her voice. Her eyes were darker now. As if she leaned a great amount of her power to him.

Genesis furrowed.

"Fall no more, Genesis, because if you fall..." She trembled and Genesis caught her before her knees failed her. Genesis took a hold on her, making sure she stayed on her feet. Her figure shrunk in his arms and her eyes stayed half closed.

"I will not let it happen." He assured her.

Genesis understood right away. She didn't have to say it out loud. Her life force was his now. And it depended on him. But what about the sacrifice? Loveless was a prophecy and it came true. He saw it coming true with his own eyes. There she was, the goddess he praised with all his heart and in which he bestow his hope, in his arms. But what about the sacrifice at the end?

"You are worthy." She spoke quietly, leaning on him. "I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

"Your sacrifice?" Genesis asked. "You can't sacrifice all, Minerva. Not for me."

"You know the words, Genesis." Minerva chuckled weakly. "I will return. I always do."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thanks to my friend who was poking me for almost a decade to write something for Genesis, because as you can quite clearly see and correctly guess, I love him.**

 **Crisis Core got me thinking over the fact that people had probably praised Minerva for thousands of years, yet she decides to show herself only to Genesis. Don't tell me she doesn't like him.**


End file.
